


The Return

by StarlightXNightmare



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Kris and Susie return to the Dark World.





	The Return

Kris and Susie stayed after school the next day. Normally Susie bailed as soon as the last bell rung to do whatever she did after school, and Kris either walked home or hung out at school so they could do their homework. However—after yesterday—their plans were anything but normal. **  
**

The human and the monster had already made plans to revisit the Dark World. While Susie never said it out loud, Kris could tell she missed her first real friend. Kris, however, had questions.

Now Kris had never been the smartest kid. They got average scores on everything—their highest score being a B with everything else being C’s and D’s. Nothing really interested them enough where they actually cared. But the mystery of how a whole other world was in their school’s dinky supply closet was eating at them.

Why did Ralsei look like their brother? Why does the mess in the supply closet look like an aerial view of the Dark World? Why hasn’t anybody else found the Dark World? How do they even get there in the first place? Who’s the Knight the King and Seam talked about?

When they opened the supply closet door all they got was the real supply closet with the light on—not the Dark World.

“What the hell?” Susie said.

Kris stared at the ordinary scene before them.

“Why isn’t it working?” She demanded, turning to Kris.

They shrugged. “Maybe we have to recreate what happened yesterday?”

“Why would us fighting trigger the Dark World to appear?”

They shrugged again.

“Do you… you think we can go back?” Susie asked. “Ralsei promised to bake cakes for us.”

If Kris hadn’t spent all of yesterday with her, they’d think she wasn’t bothered. Now they knew she’s scared of not being able to see Lancer and Ralsei again.

“Why wouldn’t we be able to?”

“I mean… I guess?”

Kris tried to think of something that would prevent them from entering the Dark World. The only difference they could think of was…

They gestured for Susie to back up.

“What’re you doing?” She asked, shuffling back.

“The lights were already on. It’s called the Dark World,” Kris mumbled.

They flicked off the lights and shut the door. They waited a few seconds, mentally counting to five before they pushed open the door. The darkness seeped out of the room and into the hall, eating away the light. The walls of the closet were gone, and a trail of papers led into an endless void.

Kris couldn’t help but grin. It worked. They were going back.

“Looks like your idea worked, huh, Kris?” Susie said, shoving her hands into her pockets.

They gave a brief nod.

“Glad ya thought of it, nerd,” she said before ducking her head and entering the room.

Kris glanced behind them to make sure nobody was watching before following, shutting the door behind them and twisting the lock. The two stood there in silence for a few moments.

“Well, now what—”

Whatever Susie was going to say turned into a scream as the floor disappeared from beneath their feet. In the same manner as yesterday they were

           f   
            a

              l

                l

                  i

                    n

                      g

                         .

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I wrote a bunch of stuff and then just never posted it??? I have some unfinished pieces for JSE, some original works, this, and maybe a few other things scattered in my google docs??? I’m a disaster.


End file.
